Missing in Equestria
by Letsdothat
Summary: Everything seems normal in Equestria, except for one little detail.
1. Chapter 1

Today was the beginning of another glorious day as the dew heavy grass of Equsetria sparkled in the morning sun. Rarity rubbed her precious pony eyes. What a beautiful day in Equstria, another wonderful chance to do frendie things. What do ponies do in Equestria? Rainbow Dash brushed her mane with a touch of insecurity, missing a small patch of hair from a minor accident. She thought to herself, "what could my friend Apple Jack Be up to today? I'll have to visit her before this day is done!"

Princess Celestia pushed the sun higher in the sky, taking extra care to give light to the flowers and trees. Bees flitted and swooped along the garden paths of her kingdom, though she thought them to be loathsome creatures, she loved them anyway. They too worshipped her with their golden syrup of nectar and she thought it was divine to personally have an army of workers manufacturing sweetener for her afternoon tea. As a matter of fact, she had a date for tea that afternoon with the fourth best tennis player in Equstria. Even though he wasn't the first best, she was still impressed with his charming good looks. His cutie mark was also an indication of his constitution and from what she knew of him, his constitution was legendary.

Rainbow Dash sprinted towards Apple Jack's stable, carrying a bag of goodies to share with 'Jacks. Rainbow had gathered some sugar lumps and cherries from her pantry. Bang, is the word that best described the sound of 'Bow's head hitting the door of Apple Jacks house. Cherries and sugar lumps spread out over the floor of Apple Jacks modest home. "What in the name of..?" Jacks stammered, only to be cut short by Rainbow's flamboyant embrace. "Hello there friend!" Rainbow Dash quickly shouted in a the same way one might address a friend from across a crowded room. "What's going on with all of these cherries and sugar cubes everywhere? It looks like a little colt's lunch pail exploded!"

"I brought some goodies to share with you!" Rainbow said with a slight hint of exasperation in her tone. "Never mind that, I'll help you clean them up, and we'll find something else to do." Apple Jack said in a reassuring way.

Rarity pouted, it's not as if this was the first time she was disappointed, this was a constant state she lived in, besides utter ecstasy. She was pouting because her plans with her friends had fallen through due to scheduling conflict, so they said. This was becoming a little to common, it seemed like everypony had some reason they couldn't meet play with her. She suspected they were avoiding her. That was okay with her, she was better than them anyway. The only thing she really regretted was that everypony couldn't appreciate her the way she appreciated her self. They can all choke on an apple for all she cared, she was content to amuse herself with some fancy bits of jewelry. As she was staring out of her window she saw Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash trotting past. Maybe they had some excuse why they weren't coming to see her. She figured she ought to try to tag along and bolted form where she was pouting with a pounding of hooves and doors slamming behind her.

Rarity burst through the door so quickly she didn't notice the massive shadow cast by Big Mcintosh, even after the ran headlong into his burly frame. "Oh, hi there McIntosh, were you here to see me?" she said with a glimmer of hope in her voice. "Noope." "Well, would you fancy spending some time with me? I have some very interesting plans for today. You could come along!" She figured there was a chance she could lure the big guy into escorting her on her shopping trip, he didn't say much, but his size certainly made up for what he lacked in conversation skills. He was common, but she figured he would make a better companion than that stuck up mule Prince Blueblood. Besides, the traditional manners instilled in McIntosh's type would lend well to her propensity to be treated like a ladypony.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun hovered at midday over the apple orchard and the shadows hid themselves from it's glare, among them two ponies and a picnic blanket were gathered. "I know these orchards are a terrible burden, but we can't live without them. It's so much work, 'Bow do you know what it takes to get theses trees to grow like this? It's hard work and the method is passed down through my family. It's impossible to get anyone to help."

Applejacks bit into an apple with respite. "I couldn't possibly take care of them on my own. Just look at these saplings over here, each branch is selected for it's size and growth. I take the best branches and cut the tips after two leaves have sprouted from their shaft, the two leaves turn into branches and the one shaft becomes two. Each branch becomes two and then two more. I cut the weak branches to let the stronger ones grow bigger and repeat the process." "Mhhm" Rainbow Dash nodded in acknowledgement as she gobbled up another juicy apple. "After the tree is big enough, me and my brother use rope and wooden stakes to bind the lower branches so the grow outwards and become very strong and thick, that's so the tree gets wider instead of growing straight up like a pine."

"That's amazing! I had no idea, I thought apple trees just, you know, grew and you pick the apples when they were ready. But rope? Doesn't that seem kind of mean to the trees? I know I wouldn't want my legs tied to the ground." Rainbow mumbled, a bit sleepy from the half dozen apples she'd eaten.

"Don't be silly, the trees love it and they never complain!" she said,"When Big Mac get's here he'll show you how it's done." "Mmhhm." Applejacks could feel Rainbowdash's head getting heavier on her shoulder, she'd gorged herself on apples during the lesson and was starting to snore. "He'd even tie us up if he saw us like this, how would you like that?" Applejacks murmered into the apparently sleeping Rainbow Dash's ear, just to see how unconscious her stuffed pony friend was. A single eye shot open in a disapproving pony glare. "That's not funny."

Princess Celestia checked her watch. She checked it again because she didn't believe her first glance was accurate. She held her watch close to her ear to make double sure the action inside hadn't failed. It seemed like a perfectly reasonable explanation, it seem to her that it was more likely that her watch had stopped working than time itself had stopped at a quarter past three. Her tea had gone cold and her date was still absent. A waiter tried to exchange it for a fresh one but she gave him a look that nearly made him drop his oats in his uniform.

The opposite side of the table had an identical cup of cold tea and an uneaten scone. A small finch landed on the table across from her and promptly exploded like it had been hit with a finch sized howitzer shell. Muted gasps arose from the adjacent tables and heads ratcheted on their pivot in her direction, but the look on her face quickly spun them back in the other direction. She dropped several gold coins on the table and started to stand up when a sweaty Ace sat down in the chair across from her. "You're late, and your tea is cold." "Haven't you ever had iced tea?" He snickered at himself as Princess Celestia's left eyebrow began a slow climb from it's usual position to somewhere north of her forehead. He sipped the tea in the sassiest way he could, which as it parted from his lips turned to solid ice and cracked the cup. Nervous laughter broke the silence between them.

"Well I guess my tea's not the coldest..." "That's enough from you, do you know who you're talking to?" she gently fumed. "Why, of course I do. Head Master of the Ponies' school and keeper of elemental and natural forces, not to mention a highly revered scholar of..." "Flattery will only get you so far, and so far you're off the hook so I'd suggest you quit while you're ahead."

He smirked in agreement. "Now Ace, I'll stick to what I'm good at and you likewise. I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you here?" She quietly slipped one shoe off and positioned her bare hoof on the brim of his chair. "I have needs." she whispered as her bare hoof gently nudged the inseam of his tennis shorts.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was nearing the horizon and Rainbow Dash woke to find herself locked in a tender embrace with her friend Applejack. Crickets were starting to make noise and she didn't want to spend too much time out in the orchard. Applejack started to come to feeling disoriented, Rainbow Dash poked at her flank with urgency. "Is Big Mac here?" "No, I don't think he's coming," Rainbow Dash nuzzled Applejack, "He probably showed up and saw us cuddling and left." "That's not like him, he would have woken us up, these apple trees are more important than that." "It's getting late, let's get back to town, we can find out where Mac went tomorrow. Want to have a sleepover at my house?" Rainbow Dash's eyes looked like deep pools of wanton desire, complete with skinny dipping school boys. Applejack caught a fleeting glimpse of the sexual tension in the swimming naked boys in her eyes."Okay, let's sail." "What?" "Er I mean come on."

Pounding heat came in waves on Ace's rump, throbbing fire from his loins. The cane came down on his backside in heavy blows, he shut his eyes as his muscles contracted on his sinuous frame. A collective gasp and then sigh emerged from the masked crowd in Princess Celestia's private quarters. The leg irons he was wearing didn't seem too tight when she put them on him, but they were now starting to pinch his ankles, this was only a minor discomfort compared to the bit in his mouth and bridle on his neck. The smell of wine in the room was thick enough to stagger a filly and every so often a cup full was pressed to his lips and he drank heavily. Every so often he would become overcome with drunken emotion and wept a bit, the Princess would comfort him with a nibble on his neck and tender kisses on his lips as she blotted the sweat from his face. It was foreign to him, a beating, no but the seemingly tender way he was being treated, all things considered. The masked crowd would react to the scene with gasps and chortles, drunkenly dropping wine glasses and lighting cigarettes. A clop or two could be heard from the group as they groped one-another.

They were mostly mares but a few colt studs were among them. He was nearly broken when she looped the ropes around his wrists, which she tied over the back of a baroque chaise lounge. She loosened the bridle and the bit fell from his jaw, it's leather straps soaked in sweat and saliva. She tossed it to the crowd and it was passed around the room. She stroked his rippling lats and slowly dragged a leather scourge across his bare stomach. He felt the sting of the lashings across his stomach and chest and then the heat of blood rushing to the surface of his tightening skin. She stroked his cheek with her hoof and straddled his burning chest, her dress gathered around her waist, which she slid lustily up and down his now burning and chaffed abdomen, eventually piercing herself on him. The crowd, seemingly overwhelmed with carnal frenzy, closed in on the two like a pack of hungry wolves, biting and sucking his flesh with drunken amour.

When he woke, he was untied and unchained, the mob had cleared, the dried fluids on his skin were not just his own, he knew. He gathered his clothes and dressed himself, eager to get home and wash himself. It was then he noticed the plaque carved from oak, with a nervous gulp he read out loud what was inscribed; "No slaves to leave the premises without permission from the master, penalty one hundred lashes." He hit full gallop as he bolted from the castle. He could hear Princess Celestia shouting after him, "Stop thief! Come back here Ace!" No one was around to react to her cries. "You'll be back!"


End file.
